The Forgotten One
by CelestialOrison
Summary: Kagome never knew her father and always wanted to. But when she finally meets him she wished she never did. Can Souta go back into Inuyasha's time to save Kagome? Read and Review please! Rated for violence later
1. The Forgotten Family Member

**Disclaimer:** As I've said and will repeat, I do not possess the great, imaginative mind of Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore do not own anything of the manga and television series INUYASHA.

**Okay, well today I felt so motivated by a dream I had last night, so I decided to put it down on virtual paper for the world to see! It was such a great dream sigh. Well read and review please! **

Ominous black clouds, alighting with powerful lightning strikes moved closer and closer to the forest where he resided for the night. The rolling thunder reminded him of a thousand armies of men in the distance, about to meet their fate on the battlefield. The weather of that day seemed to resemble the thoughts forplaying through his wandering mind.

There the boy sat atop the tallest branch of a quite elderly tree to which he had grown so fond and so loathing of. For on that tree, resumed the death of his first loved one, and the beginning of a new adventure with a new loved one.

His intense gaze of glowing amber eyes were fixed upon the blackened clouds rolling closer and closer to him. He wouldn't care if it began to pour on him, he would stay out there until she would come to apologize to him. Until she would come to get him, he would sit there in misery and annoyance.

Kagome, his young miko friend had annoyed him greatly that same day. While he was trying to fight a rivaled enemy, she was conversing with him! Of all people! He would tell her time and time again to stay away from the arrogant, self-conscious, half-wit wolf demon, but she wouldn't listen. Inuyasha felt betrayed by Kagome somehow, even though he wasn't going to stay mad at her all day.

So there he sat in vain, thinking about how his friend betrayed him. But eventually his annoyance wore off, and he began to think about more important things. His anger towards Kagome slowly subsided, and he began to think about more pressing matters.

He remembered how much of the Shikon Jewel had already been found by none other than the dark demon lord, Naraku, and that there couldn't be much left. How long was going to take? Would he ever get to become full demon? That's when he thought… What will happen to Kagome?

Inuyasha realized in his heart that Kagome was the one who would always be there and he for her as well. But what would happen if he were to become full demon? He wouldn't remember and most likely kill her! He shuddered at the thought of seeing Kagome's blood on his claws, and a bleeding, dying Kagome at his feet.

How many more innocent people had to die before his quest was over? How would he be able to protect the people he held dearest if Naraku kept getting more and more powerful and more villains keep trying to kill them?

Inuyasha was thinking to intently that he didn't notice the young miko watching him from under the elderly tree. She stared at him as he stare at the thunder clouds. She felt badly for what had happened that day, but she also felt that Inuyasha had somewhat overreacted.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, almost scaring the hanyou to death. Inuyasha knew who it was instantly. He felt happy and satisfied to see her, knowing that she felt badly for him, but that made him feel slightly guilty for making her worry.

Nevertheless, he gave a small frown and turned his head away from her, "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked hotly. He waited for an apology, but surprisingly, it didn't come out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha, I think it's best that I go home for a few days. If you're still mad at me it'll do you some good to be away from me for a bit." Inuyasha did not respond. He was still waiting for an apology. "Inuyasha, I'm not about to give you an apology you don't deserve ya know! It's not my fault that you fight with Koga all of the time!"

"Of course I deserve an apology!" He spat back, turning to face Kagome, "You were flirting with Koga! I told you not to!"

"I don't think that judgment is fair," she said solemnly, suddenly going quiet, "First of all, I wasn't _flirting_, second you do more than flirt with Kikyo. Why am I the one being criticized?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to spit out a comeback for what Kagome had said, but could find no words. She was indeed right. Defeated, he growled and turned away from her again.

"Go home if you want," He told her stubbornly. Kagome, regretting this visit nodded and left, back pack in hand, and out of his sight.

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to leave him again. Despite the fact he was angry with her, he still longed for her cheery and soothing presence that was always by his side. But it was too late now. Kagome had gone back to the futuristic world from which she belonged. Inuyasha knew she shouldn't keep living in the past with him, but he never said anything, because he had to have Kagome with him.

Back in her present time, Kagome climbed out of the well that lay on her property. Utterly despising Inuyasha at the moment, she sought her family to relieve her mind of him. Her mind was usually occupied with thoughts of Inuyasha.

Kagome left the hut where the well resided in and walked over to her house. When she stepped inside, she was greeted by a man she did not recognize.

"Hello there! You must be Kagome," the tall, husky man said to her with a smile. He held out his strong hand for a greeting. Kagome was confused. How did he know her name, and who was this stranger? What was he doing in her house?

Hesitantly, he took his hand and shook it. He bowed to her, and then called out for her mother. Her mother rushed hurriedly to greet the teenager who had just arrived home. Her mother gave her a big, breathless hug. To Kagome, her mother seemed much more jovial than she last remembered.

"Oh darling! You came! You finally came! I have some great news!" She released Kagome from her embrace, caught her breath and spoke again, gesturing towards the man, "Kagome, I want you to meet your father, Sakai Higurashi."

**Here's the first chapter, I kinda left it at a cliff hanger! Muahahaa! Oh well, I hope you like it! I take flames, as long as they're logical or reasonable. Please review! Yes, I realized many, many, many, MANY people have done what it looks like I've done right now, but trust me, the next chapter is going to get really, REALLY different! I will promise you it will put a nice, logical twist to the Inuyasha series in fanfics! See you all later! Please review!**


	2. Regret For Wanting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Please don't sue.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Thank you Monique, KeytoExistence and anime-queen46 for your nice reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Regret for Wanting

"Where in hell have you been, Kagome? You've been gone for a whole week!" An annoyed hanyou spat at the girl, emerging from a wooden well.

Kagome was silent, sparing her eyes from the glares of golden ones in front of her. "…Studying…I was just studying for a t-test. That's all…" she mumbled.

"You never told me anything about a test," Inuyasha said skeptically, crossing his arms. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Kagome, desperately wanting to change the subject, got annoyed at the hanyou. "No! There's nothing! Besides, I thought you didn't care if I went home anyways?" she retorted, causing him to be silent.

Inuyasha kept a slight grimace on his face. He kicked himself mentally for acting so obnoxious to Kagome earlier, but she still needed to give him an apology.

"I know for a fact that these "tests" aren't a week long. What really happened Kagome?" he asked her in a calmer, more patient tone.

Kagome hesitated, thinking about the past week…

_Flashback_

It was impossible! How could he be alive? All of the stories about him… Her mother had always told her that her father was dead! But there he was, standing at her door, his brown globes peering into hers.

"M-my father?" Kagome stammered with uncertainty. The tall man shook his nodded, beaming at her brightly.

"But you told me my father had always been dead! Were you lying to me?" Kagome questioned her mother in an almost accusation. She sat in her chair, staring blankly across the kitchen table to her mother, and who had claimed to be her father.

"I'm sorry Kagome dear," her mother cooed, regret in her voice, "I told you that as a child, because I did not think your father would ever return." Her mother sighed. "It was better for you to think your father dead as a child, rather than alive in his past state."

Kagome was confused. "Why? Where was he then?" she asked her mother quizzically.

Her mother shot a worried eye to her father, who nodded solemnly. She heaved a mute sigh once more, and then said, "Your father was in prison."

The words hit Kagome like a bucket of cold water. "And…For what charges?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" her father piped into the conversation. "What matters now is that I am home! I'm out of prison, and I can spend time with you, your mother, Souta and your grandpa…" Kagome did _not_ like the tone of his voice. It was almost menacing. It was scary.

Kagome looked at him slightly frightened, before making up her mind that she had to hear more of an explanation…without her father's presence.

"Mama, can I have a quick word with you in the living room?" Kagome asked. Her mother looked at her questioningly, but then followed, leaving her father alone at the kitchen table.

Kagome led her mother into the living room, shutting the door behind them to make sure nobody would eavesdrop on them. After double checking, she turned her back on the door to talk.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"A child looks up to their father. No child would want to have known that their father was in prison." Her mother replied, obviously ashamed.

"So now, after how many years of prison? A _felon_ is going to live under our roof? How safe does that sound! You won't even tell me what he did to land himself in jail!" Kagome lost control of her temper. She didn't want to yell, but there was too much to endure in one day. What happened to her somewhat-normal fifteen year old life?

"Now, now Kagome. You are making me sound like _I'm_ the criminal here!" A male voice came behind her. The tone was harsh, yet gentle. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She turned around to see her father towering over her.

"B-but you were the one who went to jail. If you're going to live here and act as my father, I should at least know what you did." She stammered slightly, intimidated by his tall, muscular stature. Were all children this afraid of their fathers?

"Would it make you feel better if I told you, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded shyly as a five year old child would.

"Very well then…"

_End Flashback_

"Fine Kagome, if you won't tell me, you don't have to. I just can't help you if I'm not told is all." Inuyasha sighed. "C'mon, let's go back to Kaede's before the others get worried." Kagome nodded, as Inuyasha led the way back from the well.

The way back to the village from the well was not long, but it seemed like an eternity to Kagome. The tension between their last fight had not surrendered, due to their stubbornness. They both were silent, unwilling to spark a conversation. Kagome still felt a bit of bitterness to Inuyasha, but she knew it wouldn't last much longer. But did Inuyasha feel the same way?

The sun was beginning to set over top of the trees as they made their way into the village. Children and families were rushing to their homes for the night, bringing buckets of water and various food items. Smoke rose from each home, filling the night air with the faint scents of roasting meats.

Inuyasha and Kagome wearily made it to Kaede's home in the village, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede awaited them.

"Kagome! You're back!" squealed the little kitsune, jumping into her arms. Kagome smiled and squeezed him tightly.

"Where were you Kagome? We were worrying about you," Sango got up from stirring the pot of stew she was making to greet her friend. Kagome put Shippo down and sat down next to Kaede.

"Oh, it was nothing…Just studying for another test," Kagome lied, "Sorry I worried you." Everyone in the room could tell by Kagome's expression that she was lying. Her eyes drooped to the floor.

"I know you're lying!" spat Inuyasha. "It's so obvious that you're a terrible liar!" He accused her, sitting down across the room.

"Did you leave because you and Inuyasha had that fight?" Miroku asked patiently. Kagome shook her head slowly.

The room was silent, as all eyes were staring carefully at Kagome. Kagome already had the regret of returning back to the feudal era, but home right now was definitely not the safest place in the world.

"Please tell us what is bothering you child," Kaede piped in, placing a frail hand on Kagome's shoulder. "There is no mistaking the trouble behind your eyes."

Kagome was hesitant. Was it really necessary to tell them? That her father, a criminal, is now staying at her home? That she is afraid of her father? Of course Inuyasha would be worried and he would try to come home with her every time she had a real test or something. She felt ashamed to let them know the truth. When she had just met them all, she had told them her father was dead. What would they say if they knew he was alive? And a felon?

_"It's not that big of a deal,"_ Kagome thought,_ "I guess I can tell them."_ Kagome took in a deep breath, and began to speak.

"You remember when I told you earlier that my dad died when I was little?" Kagome waited to see everyone slowly nod. Then she continued. "Well, he wasn't dead. My mother lied to me. He was just in prison. My father, Sakai Higurashi was released from prison two weeks ago, and he is now living at home."

"In prison? Does that make him a crook?" Shippo asked, wide eyed. Kagome nodded solemnly.

The intense gaze of golden eyes penetrated Kagome's brown eyes from across the room. Inuyasha sat, arms crossed with his Tetusaiga resting on his shoulder, and staring at Kagome, plainly alarmed. The news of having a felon living in Kagome's home was not what he wanted to hear. Was the present time even safe for Kagome any longer?

"Kagome, what exactly did your father do that was against the law?" Inuyasha asked her.

_Flash Back_

"Very well then…" her father began to speak. "I will tell you, but you cannot judge me from the way I was back then. I have changed and it will never happen again."

Kagome nodded quickly, anxious to hear what his reason was for landing himself in jail. She watched her father take in a deep breath and begin to speak.

"When you were no younger than five years old, and Souta was not yet born, I belonged to a mafia; the Japanese mafia to be exact. There was a suspicious man in the mafia who seemed to let everything he knew out to the police. The head man sent me to kill him…"

Kagome gasped. "You killed a man?" she whispered in fright. Her father nodded with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I regret it now." He said halfheartedly. He didn't sound so convincing.

"But, if you were in a mafia," Kagome inquired to him aloud, "and murdered a man, how could you get out of prison so quickly? The penalty for murder is _a lot_ longer than ten years!"

Her father suddenly looked on edge at her question. For a split second, Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of anger run through his eyes, but then looked away from Kagome quickly. His brow suddenly became shinier than she had remembered it; he was perspirating.

He mumbled something harsh under his breath. Kagome raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to translate what he was just saying. "T-that doesn't matter now!" her father stammered with a fake cheerful smile. "All that matters now is that I'm home! And I can spend all my time with you and Souta."

Kagome was beginning to think that finding out about her father wasn't all she thought it would be. All those years wasted of wondering where her father was. Was it better to not know?

_Flash Back _

"Kagome, are you going to answer me, or are you going to day dream about Koga all day?" Inuyasha impatiently accused. Kagome quickly shot him a death glare; she didn't want to bring up that argument again.

"He…He never told me…" Kagome lied. All but Shippo looked at her with skeptism.

"Keh! You realize you're terrible at lying, right? How many times do I have to tell you that? Tell the truth!" Inuyasha snorted, ignoring her second glare.

"You can trust us Kagome, please tell us," Sango told her. Kagome nodded, avoiding everyone's intent glares. Being interrogated like this was becoming degrading. Kagome felt like a child tattling on a bully.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. He…He murdered a man, ten years ago." She quickly told them. The whole room became deadly silent. Kagome pretended to be interested in a ruffle on her skirt, and began to fiddle with it nervously to avoid their gaze. She was ashamed that she had a felon for a father.

Inuyasha immediately stepped out of his accusing, glum mood and sat frozen in his spot. Murdered? Her father murdered a man? Was it safe for Kagome to be near this man?

"Why did he kill a man?" Inuyasha immediately demanded, obviously worried.

Kagome hesitated. "Umm…You wouldn't know what a mafia is, would you?" she asked them all. Since they lived in a different time, she didn't expect them to know what a mafia was quite yet, so Kagome quickly explained what a mafia was. She told them shamefully how her father was a part of one, and why he killed a man. Inuyasha was really not liking this.

"I don't think it's very safe for you to be sharing a house with this guy," Inuyasha said to her when she finished speaking.

"I agree, he sounds dangerous." Miroku nodded. "How do you know you can trust him?"

Kagome shook her head in frustration. "I was as shocked as you are when I heard this. My mother trusts him. She knew him better. But there's nothing I can do about him living at my home. It's not my decision."

"Maybe it's best you stay here for a while," Sango told her gently, but Kagome shook her head.

"I'd be too afraid to leave Souta alone," she said quietly. Besides, suspicious father or not, it was her home.

* * *

After a long night of interrogating Kagome, they decided to go to sleep. It was hard for Kagome to get to sleep; so many worries were swimming through her mind. Eventually, after tossing and turning for hours, she finally got some sleep.

The morning came quickly. The sun rose over the small village, slowly waking up its inhabitants for another day.

Inuyasha was the first one awake. He stepped out of the elderly miko's home, inhaling the cool morning air. He noticed a thin layer of frost on the ground. The autumn foliage surrounding the village was beginning to fall little by little each time a gust of wind passed by. Winter was fast approaching.

Waiting for the others to wake, he jumped onto the roof of the building, and watched the sun rise higher from the horizon.

After a couple minutes of staring into space, he heard movement inside the home. Suddenly, a black-haired girl appeared out of the door and began to run. Inuyasha immediately recognized her as Kagome.

"Where do ya think you're going?" he asked, nearly startling her to death. Kagome swerved around, almost tripping to see who was talking to her.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. "I have to go home quickly, I forgot my textbooks and I need them to study for a test coming up soon."

Inuyasha suddenly became worried about her being at her house with a felon. "I'll come with you then," he told her.

"No it's ok. I'll won't be long at all. I promise you I'll be back by lunch time at the latest." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her disapprovingly, but finally agreed. "If you're not back by lunch, I'm coming to get you," he warned Kagome as she turned in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. Inuyasha watched her disappear from his sight. He couldn't help but feel worried now. She was never always safe in the feudal era, but now her time was even worse! Where in the world could Kagome be safe now?

Kagome climbed out of the well and raced to her house. It was still early morning in Tokyo. She would quickly slip into her room, grab her textbooks and a coat (it was getting colder outside, she had noticed) and then slip out before anyone noticed her there. She especially did not want to wake her father.

When she reached her front door, she slowly and silently slid it open. She quickly but quietly raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. There were her textbooks lying on her desk. Feeling slightly relieved, she picked them up, found her blue jacket in the closet, and left her room.

She tip-toed once more down the stairs, and almost made it outside until…

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind her.

She whipped around to see a tall figure towering over her. Kagome had been caught by her dad of all people!

"I was just getting my textbooks…" Kagome told him.

"Where did you go yesterday?" he asked her firmly.

Kagome hesitated. She knew her father wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth. That she went back in the past to fight along side a hanyou, a demon, a monk and a demon slayer.

* * *

**A/N:** **Finally! I got it finished! This took me months to write! I kept writing and re-writing it, but it is finally finished! HA! Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter! Please review again! I'd give you all recognition for reviewing, but I need my sleep because it's a school night, but I vowed I wouldn't sleep until I got this done! I will update again soon, because I got some wicked ideas for the next three chapters! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Behind Locked Doors

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the thoughts in my head (I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing)!

**A/N: I am sorry if I can't update very often for the next three weeks. The reason of my delaying: exams. As soon as summer holidays begin, I can really get going with my writing, and everything will be updated frequently. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Behind Locked Doors 

The sun began to sink lower from its high perch in the sky, signaling that early evening was fast approaching. Noon had definitely passed, and yet, there still was no sign of Kagome.

The impatient hanyou crouched on the rooftop of Kaede's home, watching intently for any signs of Kagome's return. She had promised to be back by noon, and now it was almost evening! Was she lying, or was something happening that was preventing her from coming back?

There was also the looming anxiety of the recent news Kagome had told them. The thought of her sharing a home with a convicted murderer wasn't so comforting.

"Where is Kagome Inuyasha?" the kitsune asked from below, breaking his train of thought. The hanyou instantly became annoyed at the small demon, but he looked away to restrain himself from venting his anger on Shippo.

"She went home this morning," Inuyasha grumbled.

"When did she say she was going to come back?"

"By noon…"

"So why isn't she here?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Inuyasha stood up on the roof, making him even more intimidating to the child demon below. His nerves had been taking a good racking now. It was time to find Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and began to run in the direction of the Bone-Eater's well.

"Wait Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo called to him, but Inuyasha was already out of sight. Shippo sighed, as he turned around and went back inside Kaede's home.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, staring anxiously out her bedroom window. It was getting late, and she knew Inuyasha would probably get worried. She would have left and been back on time if it had not been for the locked door, which was not the only thing disallowing her to leave.

_"Hopefully he'll come and get me,"_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha usually would, he always came when she was late. For hours, Kagome had been telling herself that he would come, but it was getting late. Maybe he forgot about her? Then again, he didn't come to get her when she was gone for the past week. Perhaps he just wouldn't come? _"He has to come…He just has to."_

Looking away from the spot at the window, Kagome glanced at her alarm clock. It read 5:45 pm, meaning she had been locked in her room for over six hours now. How long was he intending to keep her in there? She felt a slight rumbling in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since the morning, and there was no food in her room.

Looking back and forth from the clock and the window was only getting Kagome more anxious. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment. She slumped back onto her bed and closed her eyes.

_"I hope Inuyasha and the others are okay…"_

A sudden noise at the window made Kagome bolt upwards from her bed. She turned her head to see none other, but the silver-haired boy, climbing through her window. A heavy anxiety was instantly lifted from her chest as she stood up to greet him.

"So I wait all this time for you, and you're sleeping?" he accused, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

Kagome wanted to begin yelling at him with her excuse, but she mentally stopped herself. "Ssshh, don't make so much noise Inuyasha!" she half-whispered, "You shouldn't let my father know you're here…"

Inuyasha eyed her quizzically, when something on her face caught his eye. A deep, bluish imprint of a hand was sitting on the lower jaw of Kagome's face. He had immediately recognized it, as he had seen so many of these types of bruises on Miroku's face when he became lecherous. But how did Kagome retain one herself? Inuyasha stepped closer to examine her face more.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him quietly. She hoped desperately that she wasn't blushing.

"Who gave you that bruise?" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring her first question. He pointed to the black and blue mark.

Kagome, not noticing anything there before, ran to her mirror by her closet. She lightly touched the wound with a shameful face; as if she knew where it had come from.

"Who gave you that?" Inuyasha persisted.

Kagome looked down to the floor. "Nobody." Kagome was silent for a bride moment. "I...I fell on the stairs," she lied yet again, "but that doesn't matter right now. It's just a small bruise anyways. We have to get going before-"

"Kagome!" A loud voice echoed through the house. "Who are you talking to?"

Kagome instantly looked horrified. "Um…I'm just talking to myself!" She called back to the voice. She then turned back to Inuyasha and whispered frantically, "Inuyasha, we have to go **now**!"

Inuyasha ignored her comment as he was staring at the door where the voice was coming from. "Is that him? Was he the one who gave you that?" he asked loudly. Kagome could see his clawed fists in tight balls. She had to stop Inuyasha from doing anything. If her father found out anyone was there…

"Shh…Inuyasha _please_ let's just leave now." Kagome grabbed onto one of his arms and tried pulling him towards the window, but he proved too strong for her. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and strode over to the door. He tried turning the knob, only to find it was locked.

"Is this why you're still here? Did he lock you in!" Inuyasha demanded even louder, ignoring her plea to whisper. Kagome hesitated to answer, instantly looking away from his glare. He was angry, but not at her.

"Kagome, who is with you!" the voice echoed once more up to Kagome's room.

"N-nobody is up here!" Kagome yelled back.

"I'm hearing another voice up there!" it said.

Kagome panicked when she heard heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to her room. She frantically grabbed Inuyasha's arm again and tried desperately to drag him to the window, but he still didn't budge.

"Come on! We have to leave _now_!" Kagome began to break down in tears.

"I want to see this guy, eye to eye." Inuyasha said without looking at her. He pumped his fists, readying himself to break down the door. He brought up one fist and went in to break down the door, but stopped in mid air when he smelt tears in the midst of them. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome kneeling on the ground, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha kneeled down beside her.

"Inuyasha, if we go right now, I'll tell you." Kagome whispered through silent tears. Inuyasha nodded, signaling for Kagome to climb onto his back. After Kagome pulled herself onto his back, he quickly ran to the window, pried it open and jumped out mere seconds before her father burst into the room.

* * *

"I know that bruise came from a hand Kagome," Inuyasha spoke somewhat gently, after they went through to the other side of the well. "Miroku has those kind ofbruises plastered on his face every other day when he tries to hit on Sango."

Kagome smirked slightly at his comment, but remained in a solemn silence. Kagome wassitting on the edge of the well, watching the sunsink lower into the trees ahead. Inuyasharemained sitting at her side, watching her carefully.They were safe, and away from her fatheron the other side of the well.She never knew that someone so closely related to her could have such a bad temper.

"You can't keep lying to us Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "We can't help you unless you tell us the truth." Inuyasha jumped out of the well, bringing them both into the evening air of feudal Japan. He set Kagome down gently on the rim of the well, and then he sat down beside her. "I promise not to tell Miroku or the others if you tell me right not what _really_ happened."

Kagome looked hesitant. What was going on in her time was obviously something painful to be reminded of. Her brown orbs began to swell with tears, but none began to flow yet.

"It's not really something I like talking about," she mumbled, avoiding his steady gaze.

"Please Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes when he said this. Never. Never had she heard him utter these words to her before. The tone of his voice had not been heard from his lips to her before either! It was caring; sympathetic…his usual armor of ego had been temporarily removed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But I don't want to tell Sango or the others just yet."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He watched Kagome take a deep breath before she began to speak.

"The reason why I couldn't come back when I said I would…was my father. I tried sneaking in my house to grab my textbooks and leave, but he caught me right before I could get to the door. He didn't want me leaving the house again, but I refused to listen to him. So, I tried leaving, but he locked me in my room…"

"So he _did_give you that bruise, didn't he?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his temper down for Kagome.

She nodded shamefully. She subconsciously ran her fingers along her jaw line. The pain from it had slightly dulled into a throb at the touch. She winced lightly, immediately setting her hand down at her side. To her surprise, her hand hit something warm. The object she touched grasped her hand firmly, but delicately. Kagome looked down to her hand, only to realize that it was smothered by Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome began to blush. This was definitely unusual for Inuyasha to act like this! Instead of pulling his hand away, he takes hers in his. Sub-consciously, Kagome had wanted this to happen for so long.

After a long, awkward silence, Inuyasha spoke again. "So, why did he want you to not leave the house?" he asked, not removing his hand from hers.

Kagome shrugged. "Not sure, but I think he didn't want me to tell anyone about his conviction a few years back. I think the idea of me telling someone he was once in a mafia was making him nervous."

Inuyasha nodded his head, deep in thought. Following another moment of pause, Inuyasha asked her, "Do you…love your father?"

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question Kagome." Inuyasha was beginning to be forceful again, causing Kagome to tense up.

"Well, I'm a little mad at him for decisions he's made…but of course I love him! He's my father, right? Aren't _all_ children supposed to love their fathers?" Kagome thought back on her answer. Wait, did she love her father? He was, after all, a murderer. He _did_ lock her up in her room. He was definitely no ordinary father; the kind of father she dreamed of having as a little girl seemed so far away to her father now. Kagome would have never guessed she would find her father in such condition as he was.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha interrupted her train of thought.

Kagome was hesitant. "…W-why…Why are you asking me all these questions? It's none of your business!" she blurted loudly.

Inuyasha immediately took his hand off hers and balled it into a fist at his side.

"I'm asking these questions 'cause I can't stand seeing you hurt! Dammit Kagome, haven't you realized that yet!"

Kagome couldn't tell whether he was blushing, or just so mad he was turning red. She sighed, giving up trying to start yet another argument. "Can we just go back now? I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

Inuyasha, thinking she would reply by an insult or argument, opened his mouth to retort, but closed it after realizing she didn't want to fight. He quickly stuck his fists underneath his crimson sleeves and looked away.

"Fine, let's go." He said gruffly, turning away from Kagome and walking in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Kagome silently followed behind him, as he led them both through the forest. As twilight was setting into the late autumn skies, a light chill filled the air. Kagome could tell that winter was very close by now. She began to see her breath in front of her when she walked. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to grab her jacket before they left.

* * *

_"KAGOME! KAGOME HELP ME!" A familiar voice echoed to her ears. She looked around, but all she saw was the snow. She was standing in the middle of a snow storm. She couldn't see anyone or anything but snow. The wind howled against her ears and carried millions of snowflakes that temporarily blinded her sight. _

_"Where are you! Souta? Where are you!" Kagome shouted back to the voice. She had to find him. He sounded in trouble. He sounded scared. Kagome had to protect her little brother from whatever was causing him to sound so alarmed. But where was he? Souta was nowhere in sight!_

_Kagome flailed her arms wildly through the blizzard of white, but could find nothing to grasp. She got cold quickly, and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. She found herself in nothing but her school uniform, which was much too light to wear outside. She saw her breath as she began to shiver. She had to find Souta and get out of the blizzard as quickly as possible. _

_Then, a figure appeared in the distance. Kagome ran towards it, bracing herself against the deadly cold winds. She called Souta's name as she quickly waded through the thick blanket of snow, hoping the figure would respond to it. _

_As the figure became closer, she noticed it was Souta! He was down on his knees in the snow. Souta's face was down; she couldn't see what was wrong until…_

_"Souta there you are! What's wrong with-" Kagome was interrupted when Souta looked up at her. She noticed a deep bruise on his right cheek, and she instantly knew where it had come from. The bruise was unmistakeably familiar,but that wasn't all. _

_Souta looked at her with a terrifying grimace. He held up his hands to his face…They were covered in blood! The crimson liquid dripped from his hands to the white snow in puddles. Kagome knelt down beside him and examined his hands to find the wound. But there was no wound! This was not his blood!_

_"Mama…" Souta whispered through cold tears and shivers.

* * *

_

Kagome screamed as she jolted upward from her sleeping bag. After realizing it was all a dream, she wiped the sweat off her brow and caught her breath. She was still in Kaede's home. The pitch black of night swallowed the entire area around Kagome, making her almost oblivious to the others who awoke startled to her scream.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice come from the darkness. She was met by a pair of glowing, yellow eyes that almost frightened her.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare. It was nothing more than that," she sighed, trying to relax, but found herself still tense. She noticed the air was colder than it usually was. She regretted again for not bringing her jacket.

Kagome huddled back into her sleeping bag and tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It was so vivid, she could feel the snow and everything! It looked—and felt—so real! Kagome wished with all her heart that this dream would never come true!

* * *

"So, what was that dream about last night, Kagome?" Sango asked the next morning. "It must've been really scary to make you scream like that."

"For a moment I thought you were being attacked or something." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome sighed, "It _was _scary, but I know it's just a dream. I dreamt that my brother Souta and my mother were hurt."

Kaede, who had been listening half-consciously while stirring stew, stood up from her spot to scold Kagome. "Dreams like that are not something to be taken lightly child," she said calmly, but in a somewhat chilling tone. "A dream like so is a dark omen…"

**A/N: It's finished! Finally! I finished the 3rd chappie! Muahahaha! Sorry about the wait, but since exam week is approaching at my school, I need all the study time I can get, and I barely have any time for my stories ( a real sob story yes. Forgive my excuses). Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Expect not to see anything updated for a while (stupid exams). Sorry! Please don't lose faithin me!**


	4. Broken Time Barrier

**Disclaimer:** Hmm… I've repeated it about 20 times now in each chapter of all my stories….Do you get the point yet that I don't own Inuyasha?

**A/N: Thank you all for your well wishes during my exam week (I think I did well)! My fictions are not very popular, but I really don't mind at all! Thank you all again for your nice reviews and for not losing faith that I wouldn't update! Here is chapter four, please enjoy (if not, please refrain from rotten tomatoes being thrown!) and I hope you review after!

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Broken Time Barrier

Kagome had had many nightmares before, but none that had ever really frightened her like the previous one! None of her dreams had yet been as vivid as this! Plus, the fact that Kaede told her that this dream was a dark omen did not help the current situation very much. Although Kagome was not very superstitious, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit unnerved about the whole ordeal. What if something really did happen to Souta and her mother? Kagome was not about to let anything happen to them, no matter what the cost may be…

The day passed very slowly. Nothing interesting had happened. There were no demons around to kill, no demonic auras to chase, no scent of Naraku, or any sensation of a jewel fragment nearby. There was nothing that day for Kagome to do but sit around and only grow more anxious about her family at home.

After hours of contemplating over the previous couple of days, Kagome decided to get her mind off the subject and occupy herself to pass the time. She noticed the woodpile beside Kaede's hut was getting low, and she would need more soon since it was getting colder outside. So Kagome set off with Sango and Shippo to the forest outside of the village boundaries to collect some more firewood.

The sun was covered by thick gray clouds as the three set off into the forest. A slight chill in the air foreshadowed a possibility of snow, as the late autumn leaves danced to the ground each time the wind blew through the forest. It was quiet except for the rustling of leaves.

* * *

"Aren't ye going to follow Kagome and the others, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked vaguely, not bothering to turn her head to see the silent half-demon sitting on her wooden fence as he usually did. Instead, she kept her eye on her herb garden as she plucked the last of the autumn herbs for the winter.

"Keh, they're just going for firewood, nothing exciting." Inuyasha yawned in boredom. He watched Kaede sit in her garden, carefully pulling her herbs and vegetables from the soil.

"So sitting around all day on a fence is more interesting than collecting firewood?" Kaede gave a small chortle.

"They're both boring, but this is the lesser of two evils," he stated in a monotone voice. _"And the fact that I'm sick of hearing Kagome's lies"_ he added mentally.

"I'm worried about Kagome, Inuyasha…" Kaede said quietly, turning her head to see him.

Inuyasha shot up in surprise. It was almost as if Kaede just heard what he thought. Was this old miko some kind of mind reader, or was everyone worried about Kagome all of a sudden? Inuyasha gave Kaede an awkward look. He hesitated to say anything.

"She suddenly comes back with a large bruise, and she is not as cheery as she usually is. Haven't you noticed ever since she told us about her father, she has changed?" Kaede got up, carrying the basket of greens with her. She began walking back to her hut. Inuyasha followed half reluctantly, and half anxious to hear where Kaede was going with this conversation.

Inuyasha sighed impatiently at Kaede's remark. "Yeah I noticed. What of it?" He tried to sound as uninterested in the subject as possible, even though he too was deeply worried about her.

Kaede looked at him as if he said some crazy remark. "Do not ye care about Kagome anymore? Do you even notice she is in stress at the moment?"

"I _do_ care. But it's hard to care when she won't tell me the truth anymore!" Inuyasha's mood began to get worse from the conversation.

"Maybe Kagome is not telling the truth because she thinks that looking weak in front of so many strong people would not be such a good thing? Or perhaps she is ashamed and is afraid of what you would think of her?"

Inuyasha stopped walking with Kaede. She was really good with reading people's feelings, Inuyasha had to admit. Too good it seemed. He opened his mouth to comment, but a wind blew by his face, containing a scent he found alarming.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him as she saw the awed look frozen on his face.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again. He thought he was imagining it at first, but after a few moments, he realized he was not hallucinating. He recognized that scent, but not from the feudal era. It was not a good thing for this scent to be in the feudal era. If this scent was here and now…that would mean…

Kagome had to know about this, and fast!

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kaede asked puzzled, as he began to run in the direction of Kagome in the forest.

"I'll be back in a second," he called to Kaede. He ran at a demonic speed, leaving Kaede alone in a confused state.

* * *

Usually, when around friends, you would talk to them and enjoy their company. Any time with a good friend is time well spent. But today, things didn't happen so normally as usual for Kagome.

As Kagome and Sango accompanied by Shippo, walked through the forest together, they all were deadly silent. Sango and Shippo found it difficult to strike a conversation with Kagome that didn't involve the subjects of "modern time" or "family". If anything like that was brought up, Kagome was sure to have a fit. Sango and Shippo didn't want to risk Kagome getting hurt again.

Even so, silence was not good for them. They were dying in the awkward silence.

_"Just say something!"_ Sango's mind repeatedly told her after agonizing moments of the silence. _"Talk about the weather, or what to cook for dinner, or maybe even of Naraku if you're that desperate. Just SAY something!"_

After many fumbling with words and topics, Sango finally tried breaking the ice.

"So, umm…Kagome how is your schooling going?" Sango asked. She kicked herself mentally after realizing how idiotic her question was. Fortunately to Sango's relief, Kagome didn't seem to mind.

"I'm actually surprised I don't need to take summer school!..." Kagome began. Both Shippo and Sango were glad to hear Kagome sound her normal self for a little bit.

"…I've missed so much school, but thankfully my mom has been helping me with a lot of classes and I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would..."

Sango and Shippo listened happily, thinking they got the cheerful Kagome back. They thought that, until…

Kagome's face suddenly became sullen out of nowhere. "I missed a really important test the day _he_ came back…"

_"Good job Sango!"_ Sango kicked herself mentally once more. _"Think of something quick to get her mind off of **that** topic…"_

But before Sango could sidetrack her with another topic, Shippo thankfully butted in. The little kitsune who had been sitting on Kagome's left shoulder looked alert as he jumped down from his perch in front of the girls.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked him.

Shippo held a small hand out to signal the girls to stop walking. His brow knitted as he looked around the autumn forest. "Do you sense that, Sango?" he asked. "I think something is coming our way!"

Sango stopped walking to concentrate. All was silent, except for a wind that rustled through the dying leaves. Then she sensed it. Shippo was right! Something was coming from behind them, and in their direction! She had been concentrating all of her energy on trying to distract Kagome, that she didn't notice it!

Before she could warn Kagome, a flash of red rushed past them, taking Kagome with it.

Sango and Shippo were left in shock for a few moments, before they realized it was Inuyasha who just swiped Kagome from their noses. It was Inuyasha they were sensing.

"T-that was just Inuyasha, right Sango?" Shippo asked wide-eyed, staring in the direction of where the red blur just took his friend.

"Yeah," Sango said, still dazed, but she quickly went out of her daze. "They just went in the direction of the well. I think we should follow them."

* * *

Still in a daze, Kagome found herself on Inuyasha's back, clinging onto his neck for dear life as he reached almost Kouga-like speeds racing through the forest.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?" she asked him heatedly.

"I'll tell you when we get to the well." He answered simply. He was too distracted by dodging trees and such to give a complete answer to her question.

"There's no way you're making me go back down that well!" Kagome spat angrily, yet half worried. "Besides, I was just having a conversation with Sango and Shippo! You couldn't stop and tell them where we were going?"

"They'll follow us if they were really worried," Inuyasha assured her. "And I'm not taking you down the well."

Kagome winced as he narrowly missed a large tree in front of them by quickly dodging it. He skidded to a halt right in front of the well, and quickly let Kagome off his back.

"Alright then," she said, "Why are you bringing me here if you're not pushing me down the well?" Kagome positioned herself as far away from the well as possible. He had thrown her down it once before, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Keh, do you even trust me anymore? I wouldn't throw you down that well right now!" He crossed his arms in annoyance. "I smelled something that came from your world that I _know_ shouldn't be here. And you should be here 'cause you'd probably want to know."

"And what is this something?" she asked, still suspicious he might trick her.

Before Inuyasha could answer her, something down the well answered her first.

"Hello? Somebody there? Kagome is that you!" A voice echoed from the bottom of the well to Kagome's ears.

Her heart skipped a beat. She immediately recognized that voice. But that was impossible! How could he get _here_! Weren't Inuyasha and herself the only ones able to go through that well?

Forgetting the possibility of Inuyasha pushing her down the well, she ran to its edge and looked down into the darkened bottom.

There, looking up at her were two small, teary brown orbs. "Kagome! You're here! Can you get grandpa? I've been stuck down here for an hour!"

"Souta!" Kagome gasped in disbelief. He really was here in the feudal era! So this was what Inuyasha smelled? Her brother's scent?

Inuyasha jumped down the well, then quickly came back up, carrying a teary-eyed little boy under his arm.

The little boy immediately looked in a daze as he found himself in a place far away from home.

"Uumm…We're not at my house, are we?" Souta asked Inuyasha, who shook his head.

"Souta, how in the world did you get through the well!" Kagome asked him.

Souta thought back. "I'm not sure really…"

Inuyasha set him down and sat on the edge of the well. "Well, how did you get _in_ the well, anyways?"

"Oh yeah!" Souta shouted, suddenly sounding frightened like when he was in the well again. "I was trying to get to you Kagome! I thought it wouldn't work, but I jumped in the well anyways…and then I thought it didn't work, so I was calling out for grandpa, and then you came-"

"Slow down Souta!" Kagome shouted amidst his fast ramblings. "So, why were you coming to see me?" she asked. It was surprising to hear her younger brother wanted to see her, when he would usually just wait for her to come to him.

"Because…Because…" Souta suddenly looked ashamed. "Because mom was trying to make me wear a pink kimono."

Inuyasha snorted with laughter, almost losing his balance on the well's edge. Kagome laughed a little too, but she knew he was lying. Her mother would never do that to Souta!

"Come on Souta, tell the truth," she said in a more serious but motherly tone, "we both know you're a worse liar than I am." Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing to hear the truth.

"Well…it was because…dad scares me."

Kagome half-expected an answer like that. It wasn't everyday when Souta looked that frightened, even when he saw a spider!

"What was he doing?" Inuyasha butted in, sounding angry.

"He yells a lot! And he's mad at mom and grandpa for not telling him where you went!" He pointed his comment towards Kagome. "Also, he sneaks out at night, and doesn't come home until when we're all asleep. I'm afraid…he might do something."

Inuyasha balled his fists in agitation. He regretted not staying the last time to meet this guy and confront him. This guy was tormenting first Kagome, and now the rest of her family! He sounded too aggressive as well. If their father was agitated, he would surely do something terrible.

Inuyasha made up his mind. He would see this person right now and confront him once and for all. He stood up off the edge of the well and readied himself to jump down it.

"What are you doing Inuyasha!" Kagome asked alarmed.

"What do you think! I'm going back and I'm meeting this guy."

"DON'T!" Kagome and Souta screamed in unison. Inuyasha turned around at them confused.

"Why can't I?" he asked them.

Both siblings hesitated to give him a reason. They knew it really wasn't one hundred percent safe at home, and if he upset their father's mood, chaos could come.

"We can deal with that later Inuyasha," Kagome told him hastily, "right now; we should do something about Souta."

Souta went over to his sister and looked up at her with his big, puppy-dog eyes. "Sis, can I stay for one night? I've always wanted to see where you and Inuyasha go when you're away from home!"

Kagome tried looking away from his eyes. She knew she was a sucker for her brother's eyes when they were teary and cute like that, however annoying he may be. Still, it was dangerous for him to be here in the feudal era. There were many demons who would like nothing better than to eat a human like him, and he had nothing to protect himself with.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for you to be here, Souta?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha for back up. He merely nodded.

"But I promise I'll be good! I won't get in any trouble! Just one night! Please? I will go home tomorrow morning, I promise! I PROMISE!" Souta tugged on Kagome's skirt, giving her the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

And it was working. Kagome gave up and looked at Inuyasha. "What do you think, Inuyasha? Can he stay for one night at Kaede's and go back tomorrow? I don't think he would be in that much danger if all of us were around him."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "That's your decision. He's _your_ brother. But if he is staying, he shouldn't stay for more than a night."

_"If we bring him back tomorrow, I'll have my chance to talk to this guy."_ Inuyasha added mentally. He decided he would not tell his plan of this to Kagome or anyone until after the matter.

As the three decided to walk back to Kaede's village, Sango and Shippo finally caught up with them half way and walked back with them. Although Shippo was pleased to meet Kagome's brother for the first time, Sango remained quiet the rest of the way back.

* * *

The sun began to sink lower into the sky as the five returned to Kaede's village. The short days and long nights of winter were approaching. Kagome was dreading the thought of returning home to get winter clothes.

Souta was amazed at the feudal era. He had only heard of villages like these in history books, at school, and by grandpa (not that he listened to everything his grandfather said). He had been dreaming of going back in time with his sister and Inuyasha since the very day he found out where she went on the other side of the well.

Now, finally, his dreams had turned to reality. There he was, meeting friends of Kagome, going to an old-fashioned village—and hopefully going off to fight demons with Inuyasha! But even if he fought demons or not, it was pretty cool!

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, finally perking up a little when they reached Kaede's hut.

"I last saw the monk over by the reserve trying to impress some young women a little while ago," Kaede told her, as she came out of her hut.

Without another word, Sango rushed to the direction of the fish reserve. Kagome giggled a little at this.

As Inuyasha and Kagome went inside Kaede's hut, Souta lingered outside the door, feeling a little awkward to barge in on someone's home. Kaede immediately noticed him.

"Who is this young boy?" she asked.

Kagome introduced Kaede to Souta and explained how her brother somehow got through the well. She also explained why he was so scared to go back and had to spend the night.

"I see," Kaede said after listening to the story. Souta had already taken a seat in between Inuyasha and Kagome (Inuyasha wasn't too thrilled for him to be in between himself and Kagome). "So none of ye understand how Souta got through?"  
All three shook their heads in dismay.

Just then, Miroku and Sango returned to Kaede's hut. Miroku had a handprint on his face, and Sango had the look of utter annoyance.

It was sad and almost loathing to see, when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's cheek still resembled Miroku's. The bruise had not left her pale skin yet. The hate towards Kagome's father grew larger and harder to control, even though Inuyasha hadn't even met him yet.

As Miroku sat down, Kagome had to explain everything once more about Souta to Miroku. He too was unable to think of a logical explanation to Souta being able to break the barrier between the future and past.

After dinner, and as the night drew on, the group began to get tired. Souta, on the other hand, was much too excited to go to sleep. He had met a fox demon, a cat demon, a monk, a priestess and a demon slayer all in one night! Souta thought his sister had the coolest life in the world…or…in the time period anyways.

"I wonder why Sango has been so quiet," Kagome wondered aloud as she watched Sango sleep. Sango had turned in early, blaming it on a restless day.

"I think it was because of Souta," Miroku replied.

"What? Why me? Have I done something to offend you guys?" Souta asked alarmed. He didn't want to ruin another chance at coming back again some time.

"No, you haven't offended us," Miroku laughed, sipping a cup of green tea, "I just think you remind Sango a lot of her brother Kohaku. You do resemble him in ways."

"Sango has a brother?"

The group explained about Sango's tragic ordeal with her brother, speaking quietly in hopes she wouldn't be listening. They told him how he died, and was resurrected by their worst enemy to do evil biddings.

"I think that's enough stories for one night," Inuyasha yawned, "I think we should all go to bed."

"Aww! But your time is so interesting! There's so much I want to do! Can you tell me a bit more?" Souta pleaded, but Kagome forced him to go to bed. She too was getting exhausted.

It only seemed like they were all asleep for a minute or two, before a great tremor in the earth awoke them with a start.

"What's happening!" Souta screamed, jumping from his blankets.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled at the scent, and immediately unsheathed the Tetusaiga. "Naraku's close by."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, but this chapter will only keep going on and on and on and on…It's already 7 pages on Microsoft Word! This chapter is one of the longest I've ever written! Sorry if some parts are really thin and boring. If you are wondering why Inuyasha was swayed so easily by Kagome to leave her house, was because….well, you get to know in the next chapter! Please review when you're finished reading! Love you all! (If you have a DeviantART account, support Jark!) Until the next chapter!**


End file.
